Uke! Kakashi
by wicl93
Summary: This is a series where Kakashi is the uke, with a different seme or semes in each chapter. Each chapter can therefore be read as a standalone. The updates will be on certain pairing days. Chapter 7 - Kakashi wakes up in Genma and Raido's apartment... WARNINGS: GenRaiKaka, side-pairing IruKaka, explicit yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (January 15th) is GaiKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

SUMMARY: After a challenge leaves Gai with some minor scrapes, Kakashi takes him home to clean him up, and smut ensues.

WARNINGS: GaiKaka, side-pairing SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon in Konoha, and Kakashi was strolling through the woods reading one of his Icha Icha books. Team Seven were having a second attempt at the bell test, but the three genin seemed to be mostly hiding rather than actually trying to get the bells from Kakashi. He could sense Sakura in a tree just ahead of him and activated a genjutsu to deal with her, wondering where Sasuke and Naruto were. Ahead of him, Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi went over to check on her, determining that she had merely fainted as a result of his genjutsu. He was then distracted by some noise from the bushes to his left, and teleported away in a pop of smoke in order to surprise them.

Kakashi appeared just behind the bushes, not that Sasuke and Naruto would have noticed him even if he had approached them directly, as they were too busy making out.

"Having fun?" he asked dryly, causing the two of them to jump as they separated.

"Kakashi-sensei...", Naruto began.

"I suppose it's good that the two of you are getting along a little better, but you need to concentrate on what you're doing", Kakashi sighed. "We may as well stop for today –"

"My Eternal Rival! How Youthful You Look On This Fine Day!"

"Good afternoon Gai", Kakashi sighed. "Did you want something?"

"How Is The Training Of Your Youthful Team Going?"

"Yeah, fine", Kakashi sighed again. "Sasuke, Naruto, we may as well stop for today, please take Sakura home on your way as well."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Unconscious a little over there", Kakashi nodded to their right. "She fainted due to a genjutsu, just wake her up and make sure she gets home okay, alright?"

"Sure", Naruto nodded.

"Why can't she just get herself home?" Sasuke grumbled to himself, as he followed Naruto over to where Sakura was passed out.

"Gai, I have things to be doing..."

"But We Must Compete!"

"If I agree will you let me read?"

"Of Course! How About We Each Hide In Turn And Time How Long It Takes To Find Each Other, And Whoever Is Slower Must Climb The Hokage Monument Without Any Chakra?"

"How about we see who can read the most of Jiraiya-sannin's books in a 24-hour period?" Kakashi suggested.

"But My Eternal Rival, You Are the Only One Who Can Read Those Indecent Books And Remain Virtuous!" Gai exclaimed.

"Fine, let's do your idea then", Kakashi relented.

"Excellent!" Gai announced, grinning widely, his teeth glinting as he flashed a thumbs-up at Kakashi, who was returning his Icha Icha book to the vest pocket of his flak jacket. "Why Don't You Go First My Eternal Rival? I'm Currently Winning 33-32 After All."

* * *

Later that evening, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, watching as Gai climbed up.

"I still think you should have waited until tomorrow", Kakashi commented, as Gai neared the top of the monument.

"I'm So Happy You Care About My Well-Being So Much, My Eternal Rival!" Gai responded, as he pulled himself up to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Your fingers are bleeding", Kakashi pointed out. "Come on", he continued, motioning to Gai to follow him.

As they walked through the village, Gai continued loudly pointing out about Kakashi's success and also his kindness, as the two men headed towards the apartment block where Kakashi lived. When they reached the block, Gai followed Kakashi up the outside stairs to the silver-haired man's apartment. They entered and Kakashi closed the door behind them.

"Sit down", Kakashi said, motioning to the couch and heading for the kitchen, in order to get some water and a cloth.

"Thank You So Much, Kakashi!"

"Gai, please use your indoor voice. And also stop challenging me to things I'll obviously win", he added, as he sat down on the couch and faced Gai, starting to clean the blood from Gai's fingers. "I mean, come on, a hunt? I have my pack, and my nose is pretty good even without them."

"If I picked things easy to win then it wouldn't be such a challenge", Gai pointed out, talking a little quieter, but still with the same enunciation as he usually had.

"I didn't say pick things you'll definitely win, I just said not to pick ones I'll definitely win, challenge me to things that we're equally good at or equally bad at", Kakashi said, finishing cleaning off Gai's fingers. "They look a little scraped up, but otherwise they're fine", he continued, taking the bowl of water back into the kitchen and tossing the dirty cloth in a laundry hamper.

"Well, you suggested those books earlier..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to handle the indecency of them."

"I'm sure I could try, I would just have to train myself in dealing with such indecencies!" Gai vowed.

"How are you going to train yourself to do that?" Kakashi asked, sitting back down on the couch beside Gai.

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself on his back and pinned to the couch, an intense brown gaze being directed down at him as Gai settled himself lying on top of Kakashi.

"Er, Gai? What are you doing?"

"I can't really ask anyone else to help me train in such matters", Gai pointed out.

"What do you want me to do to train you?" Kakashi asked warily, already suspecting the answer.

In response, Gai leaned down to nose across Kakashi's covered neck. Kakashi stifled a moan as the older man tugged down his mask, pressing his lips against Kakashi's and kissing the silver-haired jounin deeply.

"Urgh, Gai", Kakashi groaned, as the dark-haired man ground his hips downwards. "Fuck, bedroom", he ground out, as Gai continued rolling his body so that their hardening cocks were rubbing together through the layers of fabric separating them. Gai realised what Kakashi wanted and stood up, tugging Kakashi through into the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed, pulling off Kakashi's flak jacket as the jounin fell backwards. He pulled off Kakashi's shoes and dropped his own flak jacket to the floor. Gai palmed Kakashi's hardening cock through the silver-haired man's trousers, causing Kakashi to groan and buck upwards, searching for more.

"Gai, please", Kakashi begged, reaching upwards to press his hands against Gai's chest, encouraging the other man to undress as well. Gai complied, removing his jumpsuit and then the rest of Kakashi's clothing as well, leaving both men completely naked. Gai then reached down and curled his hand around Kakashi's hard cock, jerking it roughly. Kakashi moaned and bucked upwards.

"Kakashi..."

"More, fuck...Gai, do more, please", Kakashi begged. Gai groaned at the sight of his rival begging for him, and grabbed Kakashi's hand, pushing it around and indicating for the silver-haired man to prepare himself. At Kakashi's questioning look, Gai pointed out:

"I hurt my fingers, remember?"

"Like you care about that", Kakashi pointed out, but still did as Gai wanted, pressing two fingers inside his own hole, quickly scissoring them to stretch himself.

"Good?" Gai asked, releasing Kakashi's cock and instead gripping his own in an attempt to relieve the building pressure.

"Fuck yes", Kakashi groaned, inching a third finger inside, although Gai allowed him only a few seconds before tugging on Kakashi's hand, pulling Kakashi's fingers from the younger jounin's now stretched hole, rapidly entering Kakashi before the other man had any time to complain.

Gai set a quick pace, thrusting in and out. Kakashi groaned and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Gai's waist and tugging Gai forwards into a heated kiss. Gai mimicked with his tongue what his cock was doing to Kakashi's body, tonguing the inside of Kakashi's mouth in time with the thrusts his hips were making. Kakashi shifted again beneath Gai, rolling them over so that Gai was on his back, with Kakashi on his knees riding the older man. Kakashi groaned at the deeper penetration the new position afforded, rising and sinking on Gai's cock rhythmically.

Kakashi moaned and writhed on Gai's cock, falling forwards so that he was on his hands and knees over Gai, still riding Gai's hard cock at a rapid pace.

"Kakashi –"

"Fuck, I'm so close Gai, gonna come so hard", Kakashi panted, leaning forwards further to look directly into Gai's eyes as he gasped and moaned, getting closer and closer.

"Me too", Gai moaned.

Both men grunted and moaned as they came hard in unison, Kakashi painted Gai and the bed beneath them with strips of his own come, while Gai spilled his seed deep inside the writhing silver-haired man who was riding out his own orgasm on top of him. Kakashi slumped forwards, completely spent. Gai rolled over and slid his softening cock from Kakashi's body, his come dribbling out of Kakashi's reddened hole as Gai withdrew his cock from the man beneath him. He flopped down on the bed beside Kakashi.

"I think we made a mess", Kakashi commented dryly.

"Yes, should we clean up?"

"Later", Kakashi replied.

"Tomorrow?" Gai suggested.

"No, I have a mission tomorrow, I have to leave first thing in the morning", Kakashi replied.

"Then I will clean up now!" Gai vowed, standing up a little shakily and picking up Kakashi.

"Gai, put me down!" Kakashi exclaimed. Gai carried the protesting man into the living room, putting him down on the couch before returning to Kakashi's bedroom and changing the bedcovers, putting the dirty ones in the laundry hamper. Kakashi sighed at Gai's actions.

"You don't want to be late for your mission tomorrow, do you?" Gai asked.

"I expect Obito is used to it by now, we've been doing missions together since we graduated from the Academy", Kakashi pointed out. **[A/N - The explanation for Obito's presence in Konoha will be given in the next part of the series]**

"That's not the point", Gai admonished, returning to the living room to carry Kakashi back to the bed.

"Damn it Gai, I can walk!" Kakashi complained again. Gai ignored him, settling them both in the bed.

"I'll make sure to wake you up in time for your mission tomorrow!" Gai vowed with a thumbs up, before extinguishing the light so that the two jounin could sleep. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, but realised that there was no point arguing, so settled down to sleep beside Gai.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Part of Series - ObiKaka, February 15th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (February 15th) is ObiKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

SUMMARY: Kakashi and Obito head off on their mission...

WARNINGS: ObiKaka, side-pairings GaiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he was shaken awake.

"My Eternal Rival! You Would Not Want To Be Late For Your Mission!"

"Gai, what have I said about using your indoor voice?" Kakashi groaned, as he forced his eyes open and looked blearily at his clock. "I might also add a rule about waking me up at quarter to six in the morning."

"What about your mission?"

"I know I said 'first thing', but we don't have to leave the village until 9am, and Obito has been on missions with me since we were genin", Kakashi complained, rolling over in bed.

"Kakashi –"

"Fine, I'm up...shower?" he asked suggestively. Kakashi didn't wait for an answer before getting out of bed and walking in to the adjacent bathroom, his hips swaying suggestively. Gai groaned quietly, before following Kakashi into the bathroom.

It took a little more than two hours for Kakashi and Gai to shower and dress, as Kakashi made sure to keep Gai distracted from checking the time. As Gai headed to the front door, he turned back to Kakashi.

"I will see you when you return from your mission then, and we can compete again!", he announced, giving Kakashi a thumbs-up and a smile where his teeth glinted, before leaving Kakashi's apartment, leaving the younger man smirking after him. _And then we can train again,_ Kakashi added silently.

* * *

It was almost ten when Kakashi reached the village gates, to find Obito leaning against them casually.

"You're late", he said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, you see I was walking down the path of life when I was tricked into helping train a green beast who had problems falling asleep..."

"Really?" Obito said sceptically. "Well, whatever, we have to go."

"Where's the official we're escorting?" Kakashi asked.

"Over there with his retinue, we're to take them to the Fire Daimyo's palace – and we were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"You always over-exaggerate...it's only 9.57am."

"Close enough", Obito muttered.

"You know, you aren't always on time, you've been late too", Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, twice..." Obito trailed off, thinking back to one of those times. He had been too late to save Rin, but even if he hadn't been she wouldn't have survived, she had already made sure that Kakashi would kill her. And at least he'd been early enough to know why Kakashi had done it...who would know what could have happened if he'd been any later...

"Should we just get going?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah", Obito replied, as the two of them headed over to where the official and his retinue were waiting, somewhat impatiently, for the ever-tardy silver-haired man.

* * *

They managed to get the official and his retinue to the Fire Daimyo's palace in the early evening, and headed back to Konoha, stopping in an inn for the night when they were around half way back.

"You know, if we'd left the village on time we might have been able to get back there before nightfall", Obito pointed out, as he sat down on one of the two beds in the room.

"I told you –"

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like you don't have a reputation..."

"Which means what?"

"Come on, Kakashi, training a green beast to help it get to sleep? Anyone would know that means Gai, 'getting to sleep' means bedroom activities, and 'training' is a euphemism you use all the time, what about your students?"

"I don't use 'training' as a euphemism for Sasuke and Naruto, just any time we do any training they always seem to start making out in the bushes!" Kakashi replied defensively. "Besides, you're Sasuke's guardian, aren't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhat responsible for the fact that he's more interested in Naruto than training?" Kakashi asked, smirking beneath his mask.

"Will you wipe that smirk off your face?" Obito asked. "And hurry up – some of us were up early enough to be on time, which means some of us want to be going to bed soon."

"I was up early", Kakashi pointed out, emphasising the word 'up' to make clear the implications.

"I bet you were, and I'm sure Gai had fun fucking you, now get to bed already!"

"What makes you think I was the uke? And why do you want me in bed so emphatically?"

"What will it take to make you stop smirking, stop talking and get into bed?" Obito asked.

"Well..." Kakashi trailed off suggestively, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Fine!" Obito almost shouted, before practically diving across the gap between the two beds, pinning Kakashi to the bed and pulling down his mask so that he could kiss the still-smirking silver-haired jounin. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, making the man beneath him groan and buck upwards, deepening the kiss.

"Fuck", Kakashi gasped, as Obito pulled back to unzip Kakashi's flak jacket, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. He pulled Kakashi into a sitting position so he could pull of the man's shirt, before pushing him back down and attacking his lips again. Obito allowed Kakashi to start undressing him as well, until they were both naked from the waist up.

"This what you wanted?" Obito asked, sliding his hands down the pale-skinned man's sides and pushing down Kakashi's trousers until they bunched at his knees, underwear tied up in the trousers so that Obito had access to the hard shaft which bounced out of the underwear. He jerked Kakashi slowly, building the pleasure as precome began dribbling from the tip.

"Yes, please, yes", Kakashi gasped, tried to kick off his trousers without also bucking Obito off of him.

"Want these off?" Obito asked, pulling back and placing his hands on either side of Kakashi's knees, where the waistband of his trousers had settled. Kakashi only nodded in response, but he nodded emphatically, so Obito complied, pulling Kakashi's trousers and underwear off and tossing them onto the floor, his own trousers and underpants soon following.

Obito leaned back down pressing a few open-mouthed kisses up Kakashi's chest before returning to the younger man's mouth, kissing him deeply. He ran his hand back down the pale skin to curl around the hard shaft again, jerking Kakashi a few times before gathering the precome dribbling from the tip in his hand and moving his hand back to smear Kakashi's precome on the man's own ass. Obito slid a slick finger inside Kakashi, soon following it with a second and third.

"Obito, please", Kakashi gasped.

"I believe earlier you were trying to argue that you weren't an uke?"

"If I say I am will you hurry up and get inside me?"

"Fuck Kakashi, you are such a slut", Obito muttered, as he rapidly fingered Kakashi open, spreading his fingers around inside the tight hole.

"Prove it", Kakashi challenged him, groaning as his prostate was struck by long and talented fingers lubricated by his own precome. Obito withdrew his fingers and knelt between Kakashi's spread legs, grabbing the man's ankles and pulling him down the bed, entering him in one smooth stroke and pressing all the way inside. He released Kakashi's ankles and the man wrapped his legs around Obito's waist, tugging Obito forwards so that Obito was looked down into Kakashi's eyes as he pounded into him.

Kakashi moaned deeply and arched upwards, pressing his ass against Obito's thrusting pelvis. Obito groaned and slid out of Kakashi, flipping the silver-haired jounin onto his hands and knees and sliding back inside. He thrust in and out deeply, making both of them groan in pleasure.

"Obito, please, I'm...urgh", Kakashi groaned, as Obito struck his prostate roughly. Obito responded by pulling Kakashi up onto his knees, still on his knees behind him, so that Kakashi was half-riding his cock as he thrust in and out. He reached around and curled his hand around Kakashi's cock, jerking him hard, until the younger man started, throwing his head back against Obito's shoulder as he came across the bed, painting the bedcovers, the pillows and even the headboard with the evidence of his pleasure. Obito kept thrusting as well, before pressing himself all the way inside Kakashi, thrusts ceasing as he came hard inside the younger man, who was gasping for breath. He pulled his still half-hard cock out of Kakashi, sitting back and pulling Kakashi back so that he was leaning against his chest.

"You made a mess", Obito said accusingly.

"You made me make it", Kakashi excused himself.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Never", Kakashi replied, leaning his head back onto Obito's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I guess you may as well sleep in my bed tonight", Obito sighed, before standing up from Kakashi's bed. Kakashi had had his weight against Obito, so he slipped slightly, but soon caught himself, and followed Obito to the dark-haired man's bed.

"You should have let me face you, I could have copied the look on your face as you made me come – and you could have done the same", Kakashi pointed out.

"I thought I'd managed to make you shut up", Obito complained, getting into the bed.

"Maybe you'll have to try harder", Kakashi suggested, climbing into bed beside him.

"Go to sleep", Obito said, sighing at Kakashi's antics, but still allowing the silver-haired man to cuddle against him, as they fell asleep in bed together.

* * *

The following day, Kakashi managed to convince Obito to stay in bed for some time, finally letting the dark-haired man out of bed after lunchtime, although Kakashi himself didn't get up, and Obito wasn't finding it that easy to force him out of bed.

"Kakashi, we need to be getting back to the village", Obito pointed out, trying to get the other man out of bed.

"We still have to clean up –"

"Done."

"The mission report –"

"Done."

"One more round then?" Kakashi asked suggestively, pulling back the covers to reveal his nudity.

"Get up."

"If you want me hard, you could try being a little more seductive", Kakashi complained.

"I don't want you hard, I want you out of the bed, out of the door, and walking back to the village."

"Who do you want to get home for so badly?"

"Well, if you're their teacher, you lazy pervert, I should be worried about Sasuke, and what he and Naruto might be doing when I'm not around", Obito grumbled.

"Fine, fine, let's go, so we can make sure your horny ward isn't molesting our former sensei's innocent son", Kakashi relented, making Obito glare at his descriptions.

It took around an hour for the two of them to leave the inn, and several more for them to return to Konoha, finally re-entering the village just as the sun was setting.

"Obito..."

"See you around", Obito said, cutting off any suggestive comments Kakashi could make and heading off towards the Uchiha District. Kakashi sighed to himself, as he headed towards the Mission Room to hand in their mission report.

Before long, he found himself in a bar, drinking sake with a napkin to cover his face whenever he took a drink.

"Drinking alone, Hatake? Isn't that unusual for you?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, Kakashi saw...

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Who is behind Kakashi?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (March 15th) is IbiKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Who has come up behind Kakashi in the bar?

WARNINGS: IbiKaka, side-pairings ObiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Previously:**

It took around an hour for the two of them to leave the inn, and several more for them to return to Konoha, finally re-entering the village just as the sun was setting.

"Obito..."

"See you around", Obito said, cutting off any suggestive comments Kakashi could make and heading off towards the Uchiha District. Kakashi sighed to himself, as he headed towards the Mission Room to hand in their mission report.

Before long, he found himself in a bar, drinking sake with a napkin to cover his face whenever he took a drink.

"Drinking alone, Hatake? Isn't that unusual for you?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, Kakashi saw...

* * *

**Now:**

Morino Ibiki standing behind him.

"What do you want Morino?" Kakashi asked.

"Just figured you'd have someone drooling over you, your reputation somewhat precedes you", Ibiki replied, sliding into the seat beside Kakashi.

"Well, you're here", Kakashi commented.

"I'm hardly going to start drooling over you", Ibiki responded dryly.

"Wanna drink?" Kakashi offered, nodding to the bottle of sake in front of him.

"Sure", Ibiki replied, reaching for the bottle.

"Good, it's empty, you can buy us the next one."

"Only if you plan on buying the one after that", Ibiki responded, indicating to the barman for another bottle of sake.

"Trying to get me drunk, Morino?"

"Like you need any help with that", Ibiki replied, looking at the two other empty sake bottles behind the one Kakashi had just finished. "Something the matter?"

"Got a couple of days off, Sakura's training with Tsunade and Obito is training Sasuke and Naruto in some Uchiha thing that I think is just going to involve using Naruto as a target...I've got nothing to do tomorrow, so why not get drunk?"

"Aren't you worried about the two Uchihas and that little Uzumaki of yours?"

"No, Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, it might prevent them from constantly making out."

"Like student, like teacher?" Ibiki asked.

"Meaning what?" Kakashi asked, as the barman brought over the bottle of sake Ibiki had called for.

"You make it sound like your students are turning into good little perverts, just like you...although, I suppose Jiraiya-sannin trains Uzumaki sometimes..."

"Obito isn't much better! Besides, I don't encourage it, they keep making out when they're supposed to be practising concealing themselves, and if they have to moan while they're doing it, it's easy to find them."

"You don't moan when kissing someone?" Ibiki asked, downing a cup of sake.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, face hidden by a napkin as he took a drink himself, before refilling both their cups.

"Maybe you just aren't doing it right", Ibiki grinned, before downing another cup of sake.

Three bottles later, Kakashi was slurring every word, and Ibiki wasn't exactly sober.

"Sssooo...when ya said – hic – I was making it – making out – wron' – hic – how'd I get bedder?"

"Practice", Ibiki replied simply. "But for now, I think you need bed."

"Knew you wanded me dunk...drun'...drun-kkk", Kakashi repeated, trying to get out the final word but being too intoxicated to manage to speak clearly enough.

"No, I think you're too drunk to stay here any longer", Ibiki responded, standing up and tugging on Kakashi's arm. The silver-haired man downed the final cup, finishing the last bottle of sake, before allowing Ibiki to tug him off the chair, away from the bar and back towards his apartment.

"H-hey! How'd ya know where I liv-ve?"

"I know these things", Ibiki replied cryptically, as the two of them slowly made their way through the village, Ibiki half-carrying the completely intoxicated Kakashi, not exactly sober himself.

"Now I f-feeel – hic – worreeed."

Ibiki ignored Kakashi, looking up the stairs towards Kakashi's apartment.

"Is there any way up except the stairs?"

"No", Kakashi replied simply. Ibiki sighed in response, before picking up Kakashi and throwing him over his shoulder, ignoring Kakashi's protests in favour of focussing on his own movements, taking careful steps as he climbed the multiple staircases up to Kakashi's fourth-floor apartment.

"Key?" Ibiki asked.

"Chakra", Kakashi mumbled, as Ibiki put him down, and he directed his chakra at the door, the door automatically unsealing itself and allowing them both in. Ibiki followed him inside.

"Need a hand getting to bed?"

"Knew you wanded to", Kakashi replied, starting to sober up as he pushed Ibiki up against the closed door, pressing his own body against the taller man's and leaning upwards, one visible dark eye looking into the two dark ones above him.

"I actually meant because you're drunk", Ibiki explained, although his eyes darkened slightly at the suggestion from the pale man.

"Sure, whatever", Kakashi shrugged, walking towards his bedroom. Ibiki watched him, unsure if he was swaying his hips seductively or as a result of the several bottles of sake. He couldn't exactly deny Kakashi's claim that he wanted the younger man; it may not have been the reason he originally approached Kakashi in the bar, but in any case, it was what he wanted now.

"Coming?" Kakashi called, as seductively as possible with the alcohol still evident in his voice. Ibiki looked between the front door and the bedroom door, before making a spur of the moment decision, dropping his long overcoat and shoes by the front door and walking towards the bedroom purposefully.

As he entered the room, he instantly saw Kakashi, splayed out on the bed, naked except for his mask. He had removed his hitai-ate, but still kept his Sharingan eye closed as he leaned up on his elbows to look at Ibiki. As he walked over to the bed, Ibiki dropped his gloves and belt, and pulled off his tunic, leaving him only in his dark trousers, as he knelt down by the bed, pulling on Kakashi's legs until they were hanging off the bed, allowing him access to the younger man's already half-hard cock.

Again, Ibiki took a moment to think, before another quick decision led to him wrapping his mouth around the head of Kakashi's cock, sucking harshly. Kakashi groaned, flopping heavily backwards onto the bed. The pleasure may not have been that great – at least not yet – but the alcohol was already clouding his mind, and the pleasurable suction was only adding to the haziness. Ibiki stood up, looking at the panting man sprawled out beneath him and grinning at the sight. He swiftly undid his pants, dropping them to the ground and stepping out of them.

"No underwear Morino?" Kakashi noticed.

"Problem with that? And at least call me by my first name if we're going to do this – unless you've changed your mind?"

"Not a chance", Kakashi replied, almost drooling at the sight of the large hardened member revealed to him. "Er – Ibiki", he added, almost as an afterthought, as his Sharingan eye opened to commit the sight forever to his memory.

"I suppose that eye is quite useful", Ibiki commented.

"Yeah, you should see how much home-made porn I have", Kakashi responded, as he sat up on the bed and reached up to pull Ibiki down into a heated kiss.

Ibiki responded eagerly, sliding his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He jerked slightly as he felt Kakashi's hand close around his member, eagerly pumping Ibiki's erection as the younger man's own hand reached to close around his own. Ibiki only allowed Kakashi a few moments before pushing the silver-haired man backwards onto the bed, grabbing the pale legs as they bounced upwards on the bed, lifting them up to reveal the puckering hole. Ibiki held Kakashi's legs in the air at the ankles, one hand holding both, as his other hand trailed down the pale thigh to rub at the rim of the hole. Ibiki briefly sucked his fingers, slightly wetting them, before pressing one thick finger into the tight hole, quickly sliding in a second and scissoring them. Kakashi bucked on the bed, groaning, somewhat glad that the alcohol still in his system was dulling his senses, as he was sure that the thick fingers would be more uncomfortable otherwise. He was even more glad for this when he felt the brief preparation end, as the two fingers popped out and a thick cock was pressed into the tight hole. Kakashi groaned, knowing he would feel it in the morning, as Ibiki pushed his long, thick cock deep into Kakashi's barely stretched entrance, setting a brutal pace as he roughly thrust in and out of the younger man beneath him. Kakashi moaned loudly, feeling only the pleasure, the alcohol numbing the discomfort, as he wrapped his legs around Ibiki's broad waist.

"Having fun?" Ibiki asked, not pausing to wait for any sort of answer.

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi almost screamed, bucking his hips up to meet Ibiki's pelvis. Ibiki pulled out just long enough to flip the writhing man onto his stomach, pressing Kakashi flat into the bed as he leant over and re-entered Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned and gripped the sheets, his body pressed flat into the mattress down to his knees, before his knees made a 90-degree angle as his feet pointed towards the ceiling, Ibiki holding his legs at that angle, standing to the side of the bed and thrusting harshly against Kakashi's prostate.

"Ah, more!" Kakashi begged, gripping into the mattress and bucking upwards to feel more of Ibiki's cock inside of him. Ibiki complied, speeding up his thrusts, as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Kakashi, I –"

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi screamed, arching his back as he came, erupting all over the bed, which his cock was forcefully being pressed into. Ibiki groaned, thrusting a few more times before pulling out just in time, releasing his hold on Kakashi's legs and coming in ribbons across Kakashi's ass and back, jerking every last drop out and across the pale skin in front of him. Kakashi rolled over, smearing Ibiki's come across the bed, as his own was smeared across it already.

"Looks like we made a mess", Kakashi muttered softly, alcohol and pleasure leading him to doze off already.

"It's a warm enough night", Ibiki commented, reaching for a towel near the bed and using it to wipe the semen off of Kakashi. He picked up the silver-haired man, throwing the quilt off the bed and dropping Kakashi onto the clean sheets beneath, getting onto the bed beside him.

"If I wake up cold, I'll be annoyed, and I have to train with Raido tomorrow."

"You said you had tomorrow off", Ibiki stated accusingly.

"Yeah, well...if I'd said I was busy, you'd have been all responsible and tried to make me stop drinking, so..."

"What time?" Ibiki asked.

"Noon", Kakashi muttered in reply, falling asleep even as he was answering.

"Fine. 'Night", Ibiki said, allowing Kakashi to curl up against him as the two of them fell into a pleasure and alcohol-induced sleep.

* * *

As Ibiki woke up the following morning, he noted the slight headache from a hangover, the cool air from not being under the bedcovers, and a distinct lack of a body beside him. Ibiki never allowed himself to get so drunk he would forget anything, but he also knew many other people didn't share this tenet. He blinked his eyes open against the morning sunlight streaming in through the curtains, looking around the messy room. A moment later, Kakashi entered the room, a large bath towel wrapped around his waist and a small face-towel tied around his face as a pseudo-mask.

"Good morning", Ibiki said.

"Morning", Kakashi grunted in reply. "Why does the Sun have to be so bright?"

"Sorry, do you want me to ask the Sun to turn itself down? Like some sort of dimmer light?"

"Can you?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"No", Ibiki replied firmly, shaking his head at Kakashi's antics.

"Fine. Do you want a shower?"

"If you wouldn't mind", Ibiki replied. Kakashi nodded, inclining his head towards the bathroom, leaving Ibiki to sort himself out.

It didn't take long for Ibiki to shower and dry off. When he emerged from the bathroom, he found a note which had been taped to the outside of the bathroom door:

_Morino-san,_

_I have to go to meet Raido. Your clothes are in a pile on the couch. Don't bother the dogs and they won't bother you – if they're even still in the house. Make sure you close the front door behind you, but when you do you won't be able to get back in._

_Kakashi_

_P.S. Last night was fun._

Ibiki smirked to himself at the final line, although he still looked at the first line, frowning slightly when he noticed the use of his surname. _I suppose he only stopped using it while we were actually having sex,_ Ibiki said to himself, as he dressed and left Kakashi's apartment.

On the other side of the village, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, on top of the Yondaime's head. He frequently went up there to talk to his former sensei about what was going on in his life, especially when he wanted to talk about anything to do with Naruto. Kakashi may have excuses always at the ready for his tardiness, but generally it was as he was always busy doing something else which he didn't want to talk about, like this. He finished his conversation with Minato at around 12.30, heading down to get a quick bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's before heading on to meet Raido at the Third Training Ground.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - RaiKaka!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months (here is RaiKaka, which should be August 15th, but I have a different pairing in mind for August).

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Kakashi joins Raido for "training"...

WARNINGS: RaiKaka, side-pairings IbiKaka and GenRai, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Previously:**

On the other side of the village, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, on top of the Yondaime's head. He frequently went up there to talk to his former sensei about what was going on in his life, especially when he wanted to talk about anything to do with Naruto. Kakashi may have excuses always at the ready for his tardiness, but generally it was as he was always busy doing something else which he didn't want to talk about, like this. He finished his conversation with Minato at around 12.30, heading down to get a quick bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's before heading on to meet Raido at the Third Training Ground.

* * *

**Now:**

It was around 1.30pm when Kakashi finally got to the Third Training Ground, where Raido was already waiting for him.

"I suppose there's no point telling you that you're late", Raido remarked, when Kakashi finally arrived.

"I was walking along the path of life when I encountered a woman on a bicycle giving birth, and I had to stop and help her", Kakashi excused himself, nose buried in one of his Icha Icha books as usual.

"Wasn't it difficult for her to give birth while on a bicycle?"

"That was why she needed help."

"Okay...I was hoping to talk to you before we train..about Genma."

"What about him?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"His birthday is coming up, and I'm not sure what to get him, any ideas?" Raido asked.

"No, but I'll think about it, and I'm meeting someone for dinner tonight who may be able to help."

"Fine, thanks I guess...I wanted to try a new concealment jutsu, give me a minute then start tracking me?"

"Sure", Kakashi replied, eyes returning to his Icha Icha book.

"You know, someone who didn't know you would think that you never paid attention to anything but your porn", Raido commented, before heading off into the trees. Kakashi merely blinked, although his covered eye made it look the same as a wink, before returning his book to his vest pocket with a sigh.

He allowed Raido a minute, just as the older man had asked, before following him into the trees. Kakashi sniffed the air, easily scenting Raido's location. He tracked him, and around ten minutes later reached the tree where Raido was apparently hiding. He appeared in a puff of smoke on the tree branch beside Raido.

"I don't think the jutsu worked", Kakashi commented.

"Yeah, I think it needs some work", Raido replied, as Kakashi sat down on the branch beside him.

"Why are you so bothered about Genma's birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you guys sleep together sometimes?"

"Well yeah, but that's why I'm worried. What would you do?"

"Sleep with him?" Kakashi suggested, reaching towards his vest pocket for his book.

Raido realised what Kakashi was going to do, so moved first, pinning the younger man to the branch before he could begin reading his book again.

"Can't we have a conversation without you starting reading porn? Or does your mind just work around sex?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Kakashi defended himself.

"Well, even your excuse for being late was connected to sex", Raido pointed out, settling his weight on top of Kakashi so that they wouldn't fall from the branch.

"I think about things other than sex – besides, you're on top of me, what are you thinking about?"

"Teaching you a lesson", Raido retorted. Before Kakashi could ask what he meant, Raido had pressed his weight down even more, grinding his hips forwards to cut off any questions Kakashi could have asked. The silver-haired jounin groaned at the action.

"Raido, what –"

"Do I want? Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, I guess it is", Kakashi gasped in reply, as Raido ground his hips down again, pressing Kakashi's back into the branch below. Raido pulled back to flip Kakashi over onto his front, manoevring them both carefully so that they wouldn't fall. Kakashi's hardening cock, still trapped in the confines of his trousers, was pressed hard against the branch as Raido resettled his weight across Kakashi's back.

"So, Genma's birthday..." Raido trailed off suggestively.

"What, do you want to give him me as a present?" Kakashi asked.

"Why not? Naked Kakashi, tied up with a bow of course..."

"Of course", Kakashi repeated, before he groaned, as he was pulled up slightly so that Raido could undo his trousers, Raido's own being undone just after. "So, you're teaching me a lesson so that I stop constantly thinking about sex?" Kakashi asked.

Raido pulled down Kakashi's trousers and underwear just enough to reveal the smooth, pale globes of the younger man's ass, Kakashi's now fully erect cock still caught in his underwear at the front. Raido ran one hand over the inviting cheeks, before sliding between them, two fingers seeking out the tight hole. He slid them both inside roughly, up to the first knuckle, before pulling them out and spitting on them.

"Lubricant", he said by way of explanation, before returning his spit-wetted fingers to the inviting ass beneath him. Kakashi groaned and bucked backwards. "And yeah, this is your lesson", Raido added, almost as an afterthought.

"More", Kakashi gasped, as the two fingers slid inside him, gradually deeper and deeper. He gasped when a third was added, then groaned when the three fingers struck his prostate.

"Having fun?" Raido asked slyly.

"What do you – ah! – think?!" Kakashi retorted sarcastically.

"Well, if you're going to be like that..." Raido trailed off, withdrawing his fingers. Kakashi whined at the loss. "I suppose I shouldn't", Raido continued.

"Shouldn't stop?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Shouldn't continue", Raido replied. "After all, if I want you to be Genma's present..."

"Then you should really make sure I'm a good enough present", Kakashi finished for him, pressing his bare ass against the still-clothed erection, although he could feel that the older man had opened his trousers, presumably for some relief to his own straining cock. Kakashi's hardness was still caught in the front of his underwear and trousers, and still pressed against the tree branch below them by Raido's weight on top of him, and he ground his hips downwards for some relief. Raido gripped his hips, admonishing him:

"None of that", he remarked. "I thought you wanted this?" he asked, as he pushed his trousers and underwear down slightly, pressing the head of his erection into the tight entrance.

"Yes, that", Kakashi gasped, trying to push himself backwards but being held in place by Raido's hands on his hips. "More", he begged Raido.

Raido considered teasing the silver-haired man beneath him, but decided against it, his own need becoming rapidly harder to deal with, so he instead plunged inside Kakashi.

"Fuck", Kakashi swore, partly from pleasure and partly from discomfort, as he was instantly stretched so wide, yet at the same time Raido had struck his prostate dead-on. Raido grinned and started thrusting shallowly.

"Sorry, did it hurt? Don't worry, I'll go slow until you're used to my size", he teased.

"Faster", Kakashi groaned, gripping the tree branch so hard his knuckles began turning white, as he felt Raido lay down across his back.

"Say 'please'", Raido ordered, whispering into Kakashi's ear.

"Faster – please", Kakashi said, complying in order to get what he wanted, as he knew that it would likely work better than arguing. And it did – Raido began moving faster, but stayed lying across Kakashi's back, so that the younger man' cock was stimulated by the solid branch beneath him, even if it was still clothed.

"You know, anyone could see us up here, even those little genin of yours", Raido teased.

"Fuck", Kakashi swore again, muttering into the branch as a surge of pleasure shot through him.

"Masochist and exhibitionist then?" Raido commented.

"No", Kakashi tried to complain, but realised that Raido might be correct, as the dull pain in his ass was only heightening the pleasure, and the thought that they might be seen...

Kakashi tightened his ass at the thought, making Raido groan in pleasure as well. Raido's thrusts were becoming increasingly more erratic – _guess he's a bit of an exhibitionist as well, _Kakashi commented to himself, but was prevented from voicing his thoughts as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, leaving him moaning and gasping as he neared his peak. Suddenly, Raido stilled above him, and Kakashi felt as Raido came with a choked gasp.

"So hot", Kakashi muttered, as the warmth spread through his lower abdomen. He groaned and bucked backwards, earning only a couple more lazy thrusts – but it was enough, and he groaned loudly, soiling his underwear with the evidence of his pleasure. Raido pulled out slowly, tucking himself in and fastening his trousers.

"Genma's birthday is the day after tomorrow", he said to Kakashi. "He and I both have the day off – you better make sure you do as well. Get to our place at 8am – and I mean 8am, if you're late then we'll start without you." With that he jumped from the branch, walking off back towards the village. Kakashi pushed himself up into a sitting position, sorting himself out so that he was clothed, although increasingly uncomfortable, as his own come was drying in the front of his underpants, while Raido's was dripping out of his hole at the back.

"Better shower before dinner", he said to himself, before jumping down from the trees, heading the same way as Raido back towards the village.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Who is Kakashi joining for dinner?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (May 15th) is IruKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Kakashi heads off to dinner...

WARNINGS: IruKaka, side-pairings RaiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi had returned home after his 'training' with Raido, had a quick shower, and then quickly redressed before heading out to meet his dinner companion. As he entered the other man's apartment through the window, he was greeted with:

"You're late."

"Oh, come on Ruka-chan, it's not like I did it on purpose", Kakashi said innocently.

"Yeah, right", Iruka replied, rolling his eyes, although the smile on his face indicated that he was not truly annoyed.

Kakashi sat down with Iruka at the small dining table in the dark-haired man's kitchen, looking longingly at the food on the table.

"How can I be late if you haven't started eating yet?" Kakashi asked defensively.

"I was keeping the food warm in the oven – it was finished almost an hour ago."

"I was busy...training", Kakashi said, placing emphasis on the final word to indicate what he meant.

"Yeah, I'll bet", Iruka muttered.

"Come on, Ruka-chan, don't be like that", Kakashi pouted beneath his mask.

"Do you have to call me by that stupid pet-name?" Iruka asked with a sigh, as he handed Kakashi a pair of chopsticks. A small bulge in the front of Kakashi's mask made Iruka realise that the silver-haired jounin was sticking out his tongue in his typical childish response. Iruka chuckled slightly as he began to eat.

"You know Kakashi, even the students in my class can come up with a better comeback than just sticking their tongues out at me."

"Like what?"

"Well, at the very least they'd do something like throw water balloons, or paint bombs...I suppose weapons may also be a possibility..." Iruka trailed off, sucking thoughtfully on the tips of his chopsticks, while Kakashi watched the action closely.

"Yeah, well...maybe I just don't want to injure you, after all, then you won't cook for me any more...and you're an amazing cook."

"Oh...er – thanks, Kakashi", Iruka blushed, not expecting the compliment.

The two of them continued eating in silence for some time, before Iruka broke the silence:

"So...I've been hearing a lot about you lately..." he began.

"All good?"

"Well, that depends on what you count as good..."

"What have you been hearing?" Kakashi asked, finishing his last bite of food and setting down his chopsticks. He replaced his mask over his mouth and set down the napkin he'd been covering his face with while he ate.

"You and Gai...and Obito...and Ibiki...and whoever you were training with earlier was probably the same..."

"I was training with Raido."

"Okay then, Gai, Obito, Ibiki and Raido. At least space them out a little more if you're going to sleep with so many different people."

"Aww, Ruka-chan, are you feeling left out?"

"Are you just trying to sleep with every man in the village?" Iruka asked.

"Ah-ha! So you are feeling left out. Well –"

"Kakashi...I'm being serious here", Iruka interrupted him before Kakashi could say – or do – anything sexual. "If you keep going then all anyone will do is have sex with you, you won't be able to find someone to just be with."

"Didn't you just list the guys I've been with lately?"

"I don't mean sex, Kakashi, I mean no-one will date you if they just think that you're...well...a man-whore."

"Don't be silly, I could find someone to date if I wanted to", Kakashi waved him off. "Now then, about your jealousy..." Kakashi trailed off suggestively, standing up and pulling Iruka to his feet.

"Kakashi, I'm not jealous", Iruka protested, as he was led over to the living room and pushed down into an armchair.

"Then why are you so bothered about my situation?" Kakashi asked, kneeling between Iruka's legs and beginning to unfasten the younger man's trousers.

"Because you're my friend", Iruka said softly.

"You mean like Sasuke and Naruto are 'friends'?" Kakashi asked.

"Hardly", Iruka scoffed. "Those two were obvious even in the Academy... Kakashi!" Iruka all-but shrieked, as Kakashi succeeded in unfastening his trousers and began palming him through only the thin layer of fabric that was Iruka's underwear.

"Come on, Iruka, all that was just because you want this", Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, pulling down his mask and sucking on the hardening flesh through the layer of cotton still covering it. Iruka groaned, fingers twining in silver hair, seemingly pushing Kakashi's head away and yet simultaneously also pulling it closer.

"Kakashi, I really do just...I mean, you're my friend and I care about you..." Iruka panted, as Kakashi continued to suck harshly through the cotton. Kakashi smirked up at the chunin, enjoying how quickly he could make Iruka come undone. He tugged on Iruka's underwear, just enough to reveal the rock-hard erection, before leaning back down to suck on the exposed flesh. Kakashi tugged at Iruka's foreskin with his teeth, before lapping at the precome already dripping from the tip of Iruka's cock. Iruka groaned, lifting one arm to cover his face, while the hand of his other arm remained on Kakashi's head, no longer even trying to push the jounin away. Kakashi allowed himself a quick smile, before he returned to the job at hand.

Kakashi tugged Iruka's underwear down a little more, sliding one hand inside to fondle Iruka's balls, while the other hand snaked around Iruka's back, resting in the small of Iruka's back to pull him closer. His mouth returned to Iruka's erection, suckling lightly on the head, before sliding slowly down, until around half of Iruka's cock was encased in his mouth. Kakashi bobbed his head slowly, listening to the pants and groans being emitted by the chunin above him. He smiled around the hard flesh as his tongue made contact with a spot which made Iruka arch his back slightly. He continued laving his tongue over the area, rubbing at Iruka's balls with even more force as he took even more of the hard shaft down his throat. Before long, Kakashi had swallowed Iruka's entire cock, his nose buried in small black curls of hair. He swallowed over and over again, bobbing his head slightly and continuing to lave his tongue up and down the underside of Iruka's cock. As he did so, he gradually increased the pressure of the hand playing with Iruka's balls, and began rubbing coaxingly on the small of Iruka's back with the other hand. It didn't take long for Iruka to tense up, balls tightening in Kakashi's hand while Iruka's hands clutched at silver hair. Iruka came down Kakashi's throat with a long-drawn out groan, his whole body stuttering as he emptied every drop into the jounin's waiting mouth. Kakashi hummed, the vibrations only adding to Iruka's orgasm, as Kakashi eagerly swallowed everything Iruka gave. Iruka slumped back into the armchair, hands releasing their hold on Kakashi's hair. he looked down at Kakashi through half-lidded eyes, while the silver-haired jounin smirked up at him.

"So, if you weren't jealous, why did you enjoy that so much?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you really aren't getting it, are you?" Iruka asked, still gasping for breath.

"What?"

"I never said I didn't want you, after all, I think you're just as hot as apparently every other guy in the village does, it's just..."

"Just what?" Kakashi prompted. _Just hurry up and end this conversation, _Kakashi said to himself, _then we can get onto the really good bit...in your bedroom. Although, I suppose the couch would work to..._

"Kakashi", Iruka said, bringing the man's attention back to the conversation. "Sooner or later, you'll have to choose who to be with – my point is just that, when that time comes, you may find that the person who you choose no longer wants you back, as they only thought you wanted sex."

"Iruka", Kakashi sighed, standing up. "Thanks. Really, thank you for caring so much. But...I don't think that it'll be an issue. Right now I don't care if I'm in a relationship or not. And, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to pick someone and they'll want me back."

"Okay", Iruka said, standing up as well, albeit a little shaky on his legs still. "I just hope you're right about that", he added.

"I will be. Now, do I get a turn?" Kakashi asked suggestively.

"You want a blowjob?" Iruka asked in reply.

"Well, I was thinking of something involving an area a little further back..." Kakashi trailed off. Before Iruka could respond, Kakashi was already unfastening his pants, stepping out of them and leaning over the couch, waving his bare ass at Iruka.

"No underwear?" Iruka asked.

"I guess I just knew you couldn't resist my charms", Kakashi replied, smirking at Iruka over his shoulder. He shuddered as the younger man's calloused hand slid over the smooth cheeks, before sliding between to rub teasingly at the puckering hole.

"Such a slut", Iruka whispered, before dropping to his knees, pulling Kakashi's hips backwards and pressing his tongue against Kakashi's hole. He lapped at the hole gently, making Kakashi groan above him. He gradually eased his tongue inside, giving little licks to the inside of Kakashi's hole, before sliding a finger in along side his tongue. Iruka pulled back slightly, replacing his tongue with a second finger. Kakashi moaned loudly as the two fingers inside him found his sweet spot, assaulting it roughly.

"Ah! Iruka! There, come on there! Fuck me!" Kakashi panted, pressing back against the invading digits. Iruka ignored Kakashi, however, continuing to use only his fingers, although he did slide in a third.

"How are you so tight?" Iruka muttered quietly.

"I'm just that good, now would you just fuck me? Please? I don't know how much longer I'll last", Kakashi begged, groaning as his prostate was struck over and over again. Iruka ignored the request again, leaning in to lick at the area around Kakashi's hole, continuing to roughly finger the older man.

"Iruka! Please! Can't...going to..." Kakashi stuttered out. Iruka sped up his fingers, leaning back to watch as the silver-haired jounin arched his back, his whole body shaking with desire as he came all over Iruka's couch. Iruka continued moving his fingers, milking out every drop of Kakashi's orgasm, while Kakashi roughly clutched at the cushions of the couch. Iruka withdrew his fingers and quickly stood up, catching Kakashi before he could fall forwards into the mess he had made.

"Enjoy yourself?" Iruka asked.

"Would have been better if you'd gone all the way", Kakashi pointed out. "Why didn't you? I know you're hard again", he added, as Iruka settled them both on the couch, while still avoiding either of them sitting in the mess which Kakashi had just made.

"When I have a difficult student who won't believe that I'm correct, I sometimes have to demonstrate that I'm telling the truth. I was showing you that you don't have to have sex in order to feel good."

"No, but sex does feel better."

"You know, I'm starting to gain even more respect for the Yondaime...he taught you and managed to retain his sanity."

Kakashi stuck his tongue out again, before curling up against Iruka's side.

"Sometimes I think you're just like a big child", Iruka sighed. He looked over Kakashi at the come streaks across the couch: "Then again, maybe not", he added.

"So, was that dessert then, or is there more?" Kakashi asked.

"No sex", Iruka said firmly.

"Fine. I'm going to join Genma and Raido tomorrow for Genma's birthday, wanna join us?"

"I think a threesome is more than enough", Iruka sighed. "Did anything I say get through to you?" he asked, as Kakashi stood up and stretched, retrieving his trousers and pulling them back on.

"Iruka, I like that you care about me so much that you're worried about me, but like I said, everything's fine", Kakashi replied, replacing his mask over his face. "Thanks for dinner", he added, before heading over to leave through Iruka's window, leaving the younger chunin sighing, both at his friend's attitude and the mess he now had to clean up.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Will Kakashi follow Iruka's advice and pick someone? Or will he just continue what he's already doing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date). Today's is a threesome, with neither of the ither two making a pairing day with Kakashi of June 15th.

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: The morning after dinner with Iruka, Kakashi goes to his planned threesome...

WARNINGS: GenRaiKaka, side-pairing IruKaka, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi woke up slowly. He shifted in his bed, not wanting to get up, but also realising he had to as he looked at the clock: 7.48am. He sat up, stretching as he thought over the events of the previous night...

_**"Kakashi", Iruka said, bringing the man's attention back to the conversation. "Sooner or later, you'll have to choose who to be with – my point is just that, when that time comes, you may find that the person who you choose no longer wants you back, as they only thought you wanted sex."**_

Kakashi couldn't help but think about his friend's words as he showered and dressed. He was still thinking about what Iruka had said as he found himself wandering through the streets. _Hold on, where am I going? _Kakashi asked himself, as he realised he didn't actually know where he had been heading. Although, he soon decided he must have been moving subconsciously when he found himself looking through the window of Genma and Raido's apartment, where the two jounin were wrapped around one another on the bed.

Raido soon noticed Kakashi, leaning up to open the window.

"I said 8am", he muttered, as Kakashi slid past him and into the room. "You're late."

"Sorry, I couldn't find my way out of the bookstore", Kakashi replied.

"Distracted by porn? Or just as you have no depth perception? Genma asked. "And we were expecting you?" he added, looking to Raido.

"Kakashi, your excuses are getting worse", Raido said to the silver-haired man. "And I thought he'd be a good birthday present", he replied to his roommate.

"Perhaps I should have wrapped myself?" Kakashi suggested dryly.

"I'm sure you still have things I can unwrap", Genma said deviously, leaning up to pull down Kakashi's mask and pull him into a kiss. Kakashi groaned, all thoughts of Iruka's words fading from his mind as an insistent tongue lapped at the inside of his mouth.

Kakashi soon found himself pressed down into the mattress, as two pairs of hands divested him of his clothes, one mouth nipping at his chest and sucking his nipples, while another kissed warm and wet marks into his thighs.

"Fuck", Kakashi groaned.

"Having fun?" Raido asked the writhing silver-haired man.

"Yes", Kakashi gasped.

"Want more?" Genma asked him.

"What about you guys?" Kakashi asked.

"We had already started without you. So now we just have to get you...ready", Raido replied, voice dripping with innuendo.

"Mmm...fine with me", Kakashi responded. Suddenly, he found himself flipped over, his face pressed down into the pillows as a tongue lapped at his hole. He thrust his hips backwards so the tongue entered him, wiggling around and licking at the inside of Kakashi's hole. He wondered whose tongue it was inside him, and soon found out when Raido knelt at the head of the bed, his hard cock only millimetres from Kakashi's mouth.

"Gen...more", Kakashi ground out, before he was prevented from speaking any further, as Raido insistently pushed the head of his cock into Kakashi's mouth. As Genma sealed his mouth around Kakashi's hole, sucking harshly, Kakashi's mouth did much the same to Raido's cock. And, as Genma removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, Kakashi shuffled forwards, so that now half of Raido's cock was in his mouth.

Genma quickly stretched Kakashi's hole, before withdrawing his fingers and kneeling up on the bed.

"Ready?" he asked Kakashi.

"Mmm", Kakashi replied, mouth still working around Raido's cock. Raido shuffled backwards, a 'pop' sounded as his cock was released from Kakashi's mouth, allowing Kakashi to reply: "Fuck me." Genma pulled Kakashi's hips, until the pale ass was pulled up into the air. He slid his rock-hard cock between Kakashi's ass cheeks a few times, before he relented to Kakashi's begging and pressed himself inside Kakashi's tight hole.

Genma slid in and out slowly.

"Wow you're tight", Genma commented, as he gripped Kakashi's thighs.

"Bet you are too", Raido said, as he moved from the head of the bed to the foot, kneeling behind Genma. Kakashi pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, as Raido pushed Genma forwards, so that Raido was on his hands and knees on top of Kakashi, his chest pressing against Kakashi's back. Raido and Genma had already been playing around before Kakashi arrived, and Genma had already been lubricated and stretched. Raido gave him no further preparation as he gripped his cock, slick with Kakashi's spit, and slid it inside Genma.

Raido set a much more rapid pace than Genma, pounding him roughly, causing Genma's own cock to roughly pound in and out of Kakashi's tight hole.

"Raido, more", Kakashi groaned, realising who was controlling the pace, as Genma found himself trapped between the two men, being pushed to the height of pleasure.

"Such a slut", Genma muttered, referring to Kakashi.

"He just likes being fucked by anyone and everyone", Raido pointed out.

If either of the other men noticed Kakashi stiffening at the comment, they said nothing about it, merely continuing to move together as all three men were pushed closer to their peaks. Raido gripped Genma's hips, pulling him backwards so that they were both on their knees, Genma's cock popping out of Kakashi's ass as well.

"Kakashi, roll over", Raido ordered. Kakashi did so, rolling onto his back and lifting his legs so that his feet were around Raido's back, Genma still trapped between the two men. Raido rolled his hips slowly, allowing Genma time to line himself up again and slide back into Kakashi's hole.

Kakashi lay on his back on the bed, hands fisting in the sheets as his head was thrown back and he moaned to the ceiling. Genma was kneeling between Kakashi's spread legs, but also leaning forward, his hands on Kakashi's chest for leverage, as he was manoeuvred in and out of Kakashi by Raido. Raido was kneeling on the bed behind Genma, gripping Genma's hips hard enough to bruise, as he thrust increasingly erratically in and out of Genma's ass. Soon enough, with the double stimulation to his cock and ass, Genma tensed up, groaning both men's names as he came inside Kakashi's hole, his own tightening around Raido's cock. He slumped forwards, spent, as Raido slowed his thrusts gradually, before pulling back. He gripped Genma's waist, pulling him backwards so that he was eased out of Kakashi's body. He allowed Genma to flop down onto the bed, as Kakashi whined and arched his back.

"Cock-whore", Raido said, as he pulled Kakashi down the bed and entered him in one smooth thrust. He set a rapid pace, already close to finishing, as he pounded in and out of Kakashi's hole. Kakashi tensed up, moaning loudly as his cock erupted in spurts across his chest, so forcefully that some hit his face, one jet of come even hitting the headboard behind Kakashi. Raido tensed as well, before releasing inside Kakashi, adding his come to Genma's, which was already soaking the inside of Kakashi's hole. As he came down from his release, Raido popped his cock out of Kakashi's reddened hole, watching as both his and Genma's come dripped from between the pale ass cheeks, staining the bed. Raido flopped down on the other side of Genma, so that Genma was again between the two of them.

"Enjoy your birthday present?" Raido asked Genma.

"Do I get to play with it again?" Genma asked coyly. Raido was about to say 'yes', when he realised that Kakashi seemed distracted, so he ignored Genma's question and moved over to lie on the other side of Kakashi, so it was now the silver-haired man who was in the middle.

"What's up?" Raido asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean?"

"You were distracted when you arrived, you couldn't think of a good excuse for being late, and you tensed up when we said you were a slut, which you normally call yourself", Genma listed.

"Oh...well..."

"Kakashi, we are your friends, we aren't going to go tell anyone", Raido reminded him.

"I was with Iruka last night for dinner, and he said something...that if I kept sleeping with everyone then I wouldn't be able to find someone to be with when I actually wanted to settle down."

"I guess that makes sense", Raido said gently, moving closer to Kakashi. Genma moved as well, so that they were cuddling Kakashi between them.

"So I guess you should ask yourself: 1) do you want to settle down?, and 2) who with?" Genma said to Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Kakashi responded, as his eyes started to droop.

"We tire you out?" Genma asked.

"You're half-asleep as well", Kakashi pointed out defensively. Genma did not argue with this, instead closing his eyes and cuddling against Kakashi as he began drifting off. Raido allowed himself to do so as well, and Kakashi soon did also, all three men napping on the bed, two peacefully, while the silver-headed man still found himself distracted by his thoughts, haunted by Iruka's words even in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Kakashi wakes up, but it's not GenRaiKaka again...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date). Today's is a threesome, with both of the other two making a pairing day with Kakashi of July 15th.

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Kakashi wakes up in Genma and Raido's apartment...

WARNINGS: GenKoteKaka, side-pairings GenRaiKaka, GenRai and IruKaka, explicit yaoi, BDSM (more BD than SM).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, feeling a growing warmth in the bottom of his stomach. He groaned, half from sleep and half from pleasure, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on his back, arms caught up under the pillows and legs spread. He blinked open his eyes, still partly asleep, and looked down. Genma's head was between Kakashi's spread legs, his tongue moving around inside Kakashi's hole, causing the shocks of pleasure which had woken Kakashi up. Kakashi looked around, not noticing Raido anywhere.

"Gen", he groaned.

"Finally awake?" Genma asked, pulling back to look up at Kakashi.

"Yeah", Kakashi replied. "Where's Raido?"

"He had a mission."

"I thought he had the day off?"

"He did. But not the night."

"Huh?"

"Kakashi, it's 8pm, you've been asleep all day."

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Figured you needed it. Then I got bored."

"Well don't let me stop you from continuing to relieve your boredom", Kakashi smirked. Genma smirked back, before returning to his task, his tongue eagerly seeking out Kakashi's warm hole.

* * *

Kotetsu groaned to himself as he walked through the streets of Konoha, lights beginning to come on as the evening moved into night. He had been sent to fetch someone for a mission, and, even worse, had been told that the person may be...occupied. Kotetsu finally reached his destination, peering in through the window, hoping he wouldn't see...what he did. On the bed beneath the window, one silver-haired jounin was splayed out, clearly groaning in pleasure, as another jounin had his head buried between the silver-haired man's legs. Kotetsu had already known he may have found this going on thanks to Raido's warning, and at first he had hoped that he wouldn't, but now he was just hoping they wouldn't see him admiring the show in front of him.

He didn't manage to do this for long, however, as the silver head snapped around to stare at him, soon followed by the smirking face of the other occupant of the bed, who almost immediately reached up to open the window.

"Enjoying the show, Kotetsu?" Genma asked.

"Er – what?" Kotetsu asked dumbly.

"Wanna join in?" Genma asked again.

Kotetsu didn't respond in words, instead climbing in through the window and closing it behind him.

"Er – I came here for Kakashi", Kotetsu said.

"Just me? You seemed to be looking at Genma as well" Kakashi smirked.

"You have a mission. You need to be at the village gates in a couple of hours."

"So we have a couple of hours to play", Genma pointed out. "After all, Kakashi is always late."

"Er – I guess you have time...do you want me to leave?" Kotetsu asked.

"How about you stay?" Genma asked. "It is still my birthday, and Kakashi may as well have a good send-off."

"It's not exactly a complicated mission, or a long one, he doesn't really need a send-off", Kotetsu pointed out.

"Well let's pretend it's not", Genma said. _And Kakashi still needs a distraction from what Iruka said to him, _Genma thought to himself.

"Okay", Kotetsu said, much more surely.

Genma grabbed Kotetsu's arm, pulling him close.

"Kakashi needs a distraction", he muttered quietly.

"What kind of distraction?" Kotetsu asked.

"One that lasts a few hours and that he has no control over. You up for that?"

"Sure", Kotetsu replied, smirking. Both men turned their smirking faces on Kakashi, who wriggled uncomfortably on the bed.

"What?" Kakashi asked uncomfortably. "What is it?" he repeated, as the two of them approached him in a manner best described as 'predatory'.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad", Kotetsu replied.

"For us anyway", Genma added. Before Kakashi could question what he meant b this, Genma had already returned to licking at Kakashi's hole, Kakashi's groans preventing the silver-haired jounin from asking any further questions.

Kotetsu quickly stripped off his clothes, the other two men having been naked already as they had been in the apartment all day. As soon as he was naked, he got onto the bed, leaning down to capture Kakashi's mouth in a deep kiss. Kakashi groaned, arching upwards into Kotetsu's mouth as Genma licked him harshly inside. Kotetsu pulled back, moving down to lick at Kakashi's nipples, hardening them into nubs. He switched between the two nipples, not allowing Kakashi to get used to anything, as he reached down to teasingly run a finger up and down Kakashi's rock-hard erection. Genma continued licking at Kakashi's hole teasingly, running his hands up and down Kakashi's inner thighs, alternating them between smooth and rough. Kotetsu continued to suck at each nipple in turn, while running one finger up and down Kakashi's cock and circling the red head of his erection.

"Please", Kakashi gasped.

"Please what?" Kotetsu asked, looking up into darkened grey eyes from Kakashi's chest.

"Fuck me", Kakashi begged.

"Okay", Genma said. Kakashi groaned in pleasure, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, waiting for Genma to enter him. Kotetsu continued teasing Kakashi's nipples and cock while Genma rummaged around in a drawer before returning to the bed. Kakashi had assumed that Genma was going for lubricant, and when he felt a slick rock-hard object begin to slide inside him, he initially groaned in relief, before he realised that it was a little too hard. Kotetsu pulled back, allowing Kakashi to look down, instantly noticing that Genma wasn't inside him.

"What –" Kakashi began, before being interrupted by waves of pleasure.

"Wanted to play a little longer", Genma explained, as he slid the vibrator even deeper inside Kakashi, until it was so far inside that Genma's fingers were beginning to breach Kakashi's hole as well. Genma wiggled his fingers around, adjusting the settings so that the vibrator was at its lower level. He moved it slightly until Kakashi moaned loudly.

"There", Kakashi groaned. "But not with that – want you."

"Not yet", Genma replied teasingly, pressing the vibrator harshly against Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi looked up at Genma's smirking face, his own eyes glazed over. Genma reached out to grab Kotetsu, pulling him into a kiss before whispering something in Kotetsu's ear. The chunin moaned at the words, making Kakashi wonder what Genma had said, his eyes following Kotetsu as he left the bedroom and moved into main area of the apartment.

"Please", Kakashi tried again.

Genma shook his head, pressing the vibrator against Kakashi's prostate and carefully removing his fingers, the vibrator remaining in place. Genma stood up, walking around to the head of the bed and sitting down beside Kakashi's head. The silver-haired jounin turned glazed eyes on Genma.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that good things come to those who wait?" Genma asked. "I know patience isn't exactly a virtue of yours, but still...or is it that you want me to force you to be patient?"

"How?" Kakashi asked, the pleasure causing his voice to break slightly.

"Like this", Genma replied simply, before Kakashi's world darkened, as a blindfold settled over his eyes. Kakashi leaned up to allow Genma to tie it behind his head.

"Got it", Kakashi heard, as Kotetsu re-entered the room.

"What?" Kakashi asked warily.

"You'll – well, I guess you won't see, but trust us, you'll have fun", Genma explained. Before Kakashi could ask anything else, he felt his arms getting tugged, pulled together and restrained with something, before being attached to the bars that made up the headboard.

"Tape", Kotetsu said in explanation, as Kakashi felt his legs being restrained the same way, each leg being taped to a bedpost.

"Please touch me again", Kakashi begged, trying to aim the comment in Kotetsu's direction.

"Like this?" Kotetsu asked, reaching out to squeeze Kakashi's nipples again.

"Yeah", Kakashi groaned, sinking into the bed in pleasure, but not for long, as Kotetsu soon withdrew his hand. "Don't stop", Kakashi begged.

Kotetsu looked at Kakashi lying spread-eagled on the bed, both arms and legs tied up, blindfolded, and with a vibrator pressed deep into his ass. He was instantly glad that it had been him sent to retrieve Kakashi for the mission. Suddenly, he felt two small objects pressed into his hand. He looked at them, then up at Genma, who raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly. Kotetsu replied with an equal expression, setting one of the items down before activating the other one, which buzzed in his hand. He pressed the small vibrator against Kakashi's left nipple, causing the man to groan and buck on the bed. Genma picked up the tape that had been used to restrain Kakashi, tearing off a strip and using it to attach the vibrator to Kakashi's nipple. Kotetsu picked up the other one, pressing it to the other nipple. Genma taped it to Kakashi as well, the silver-haired man writhing on the bed beneath the two of them.

Kotetsu ran his hands down Kakashi's body, circling a finger around the head of Kakashi's cock.

"Have another one?" he mouthed at Genma, looking pointed at Kakashi's chest and cock. Genma grinned and nodded, grabbing a third small vibrator from the drawer and tossing it to Kotetsu, who switched it on and pressed it against the head of Kakashi's cock. Genma used tape to attach that one as well, using another strip to keep the vibrator in Kakashi's ass, as the man was writhing so much it had begun to slip out.

"Please, more!" Kakashi groaned even louder.

"Where else would you want to be touched?" Genma asked mock-innocently.

"Gonna come", Kakashi moaned, arching off the bed, cock leaking copiously around the vibrator taped to the head.

"Not yet", Genma ordered.

"Can't hold it in, it's so good", Kakashi moaned. Genma reached into the drawer again, grabbing a cock-ring and snapping it around Kakashi's cock, tight enough to prevent Kakashi from coming.

Kakashi arched up on the bed, wanting to come but not being able to due to the cock-ring. He also couldn't do anything about it, as he was restrained.

"Please fuck me", Kakashi begged. Genma removed the tape from Kakashi's ass, fucking him with the vibrator.

"Like this?" Genma asked.

"No, you, one of you, please."

"Perhaps we should", Kotetsu suggested. Genma looked at him, knowing that they both wanted to tease Kakashi for longer.

"What are you thinking?" Genma asked. Kotetsu blinked in response, indicating that Genma should remove the vibrator from Kakashi's ass. Kotetsu knelt between Kakashi's spread legs, moving up the bed and pressing his erection against Kakashi's ass, still lubricated from the vibrator.

"Yes, yes, please", Kakashi begged, as he felt the head of Kotetsu's erection begin to breach him. Kotetsu slid inside in one smooth thrust, before setting a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Kakashi's hole. Genma moved to kneel behind Kotetsu, rubbing the chunin's chest and pressing his front against Kotetsu's back. Genma slid a hand down Kotetsu's front, until it reached Kotetsu's dick, which was rapidly thrusting in and out of Kakashi's body. Genma rubbed Kakashi's hole around Kotetsu's cock, making the silver-haired man writhe and arch at the pleasure. With one hand on Kakashi's ass and the other on Kotetsu's chest, Genma felt before he heard Kotetsu's orgasm, the chunin coming hard in Kakashi's ass. Kotetsu thrust lazily a few more times before withdrawing himself from Kakashi's hole.

"That what you wanted?" Genma asked, as Kotetsu flopped down into an armchair opposite the bed.

"Please, let me come", Kakashi begged.

"You were begging to be fucked", Genma pointed out. "And Kotetsu fucked you. You want more?"

"Yes, more, please!"

"Okay", Genma said, pressing his own erection into Kakashi's ass, even more slick now that Kotetsu's come was inside Kakashi. The silver-haired man groaned in relief and pleasure as Genma set a fast pace, occasionally striking Kakashi's prostate.

With the rapid pace he had set, it didn't take long for Genma to tense up, adding his own come to what Kotetsu had already left inside Kakashi. Genma pulled out, moving back from the bed and falling onto Kotetsu's lap in the armchair opposite the bed.

"That was a good idea, giving him what he wanted", Genma said to Kotetsu.

"Yeah", Kotetsu agreed. The two of them looked at the bed at a moan from Kakashi, who was still rock-hard and leaking around the small vibrator taped to his cock-head. The other small vibrators continued to buzz on his nipples, the stimulation making Kakashi writhe on the bed, his movements causing the other two men's come to drip from Kakashi's ass onto the bed, staining the covers.

"Please, enough", Kakashi begged. Genma shifted on Kotetsu's lap, already hardening again as he watched the erotic sight Kakashi was giving them. He could feel Kotetsu beneath him, the chunin already half-hard again himself.

"What do you think?" Genma asked quietly into Kotetsu's ear.

"He wants to be fucked again, perhaps we should", Kotetsu pointed out, equally as quietly.

"Both of us?" Genma asked, still whispering. "Okay", he added, as he realised that was exactly what Kotetsu was suggesting. Genma stood up, allowing Kotetsu to walk over to the bed, removing the vibrators from Kakashi's body, although leaving the cock-ring in place. Kotetsu pressed his body flat against Kakashi's, kissing him roughly. He was already hard again, pressing his erection against Kakashi's straining one. As he was kissing Kakashi, Genma had gone to the kitchen, returning with scissors, with which he cut through the tape attaching Kakashi's ankles to the bed-posts. Kakashi immediately wrapped his legs around Kotetsu's waist, tugging the chunin down so that his cock was pressed between Kakashi's cheeks and against the still lubricated hole, slickened by both men's come as well.

"You really need to learn patience", Kotetsu commented, but didn't enforce this lesson, gripping his hard cock and pressing it inside Kakashi. He thrust all the way in and then stilled.

"Fuck me", Kakashi begged, tightening his legs around Kotetsu's waist.

"We will, just wait", Genma said, rubbing at Kakashi's hole teasingly before slipping two fingers in alongside Kotetsu's cock. He quickly stretched Kakashi, adding a third finger and continuing his preparation, before he deemed Kakashi stretched enough. Genma grabbed Kakashi's legs, forcing him to release his hold on Kotetsu's waist. He pressed himself in tight behind Kotetsu, before releasing Kakashi's legs. The silver-haired jounin wrapped them around Genma's waist, just about managing to hold Genma in place, as the other jounin slid into Kakashi alongside Kotetsu.

"So full, please, please, move", Kakashi begged brokenly. The two men thrust in and out, alternating their movements so that Kakashi's prostate was struck by each of them in turn.

Kakashi writhed and groaned deeply, arching his body and trying to pull the two of them inside him deeper, as they fucked him in earnest. His hands were still bound to the bed, his eyes still covered by a blindfold, as the other two occupants of the bed fucked him deeply.

"Don't know how much longer I can hold it in, he's so hot", Kotetsu groaned to Genma.

"Go ahead", Genma encouraged, steadying Kotetsu as the chunin came inside Kakashi for a second time, his come coating Genma's thrusting cock as his own thrusts slowed. Genma groaned in pleasure as Kotetsu slumped forwards, thrusting rapidly towards his own climax. Kotetsu wriggled between the two jounin, Kakashi moaning and arching against Kotetsu.

"Please, I can't take any more!" Kakashi near-screamed. Genma sped up his thrusts, pulling Kotetsu back into a kneeling position, allowing the chunin access to Kakashi's cock.

Kotetsu's softening cock was still inside Kakashi, Genma's rock-hard erection thrusting alongside it. Kotetsu released the cock-ring, but kept his hand tight around the base of Kakashi's straining erection, still not allowing the man to finish.

"Please!" Kakashi shouted. Genma groaned, stilling behind Kotetsu and coming hard inside Kakashi's ass. At the same time, Kotetsu released his hold on Kakashi's erection. The silver-haired man arched so far off the bed that his back was bent almost ninety degrees as he came hard, painting his stomach, the bed, the bars of the headboard and the wall above it with strips of come. His mouth was open in a silent scream as Genma continued to thrust lazily inside him, riding out his own orgasm. After a few moments, Kakashi's body slumped to the bed. Genma and Kotetsu slowly withdrew themselves from Kakashi. Kotetsu crawled up the bed, removing the blindfold.

"I think we broke Kakashi", he said to Genma.

"What do you mean?"

"He passed out", Kotetsu replied. Genma looked at him, the two sharing a grin, Kakashi slumped unconscious on the bed from their actions.

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, his whole body buzzing with the aftershocks of an intense orgasm. He blinked around the dark room, alone on the bed. He sat up slowly, his ass aching, as he remembered what the other two men had done to lead to that. The door opened and the light switched on, making Kakashi blink at the sudden light.

"You're awake I see", Genma commented.

"Yeah", Kakashi groaned roughly.

"You know, I came here because you have a mission", Kotetsu said to Kakashi.

"When was I supposed to leave?"

"Actually, Tsunade-sama knew what you'd be like. You're supposed to leave at 11.30pm, as you have to be halfway across the country by tomorrow morning. You're supposed to be at the village gate at 11.30, and it's now 10.45, so you're not late yet", Kotetsu responded.

"Go take a shower", Genma said.

"What if I'm on time?" Kakashi asked.

"Walk slowly if you really have to be late", Genma sighed.

"But hurry up, I need to leave at the same time so I can tell Tsunade-sama I sent you", Kotetsu added.

"Won't she wonder where I've been?" Kakashi asked.

"She'll be able to guess", Kotetsu commented. "And I don't know who you're going with, but it's another jounin, so it'll almost certainly be someone who knows your inability to be on time."

"Fine", Kakashi groaned, heading towards the bathroom.

It took just over half an hour for Kakashi to clean himself up and be ready to leave.

"Okay, I'm going", Kakashi said, heading through the bedroom to the window.

"I'll head to the tower, Tsunade-sama will meet you at the village gate", Kotetsu replied, leaving through the window first.

"Yeah, sure", Kakashi responded.

"You still thinking about what Iruka said?" Genma asked him.

"Yeah."

"Try talking to whoever you're on the mission with", Genma suggested.

"Maybe", Kakashi leered.

"Or just have sex with them", Genma said, grinning at Kakashi. He kissed Kakashi deeply, before the silver-haired man pulled up his mask and jumped through the window.

A few moments later, Genma heard the front door go:

"Tadaima!"

"Hey", Genma greeted Raido, as he entered the room.

"Hey, you and Kakashi have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, along with Kotetsu", Genma replied.

"Kotetsu?" Raido asked.

"Long story, come here and I'll explain, in detail, with a hands-on demonstration if you'd like?" Genma suggested.

At the village gates, Kakashi arrived at 11.40pm, having moved slowly to ensure he was late as always, even if only by ten minutes. He arrived to see Tsunade and the other jounin already waiting for him...

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Kakashi goes on his mission with...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, as is the case here, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Kakashi goes on his mission

WARNINGS: YamaKaka, side-pairings SasuNaru and IruKaka, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Previously:**

At the village gates, Kakashi arrived at 11.40pm, having moved slowly to ensure he was late as always, even if only by ten minutes. He arrived to see Tsunade and the other jounin already waiting for him...

* * *

**Now:**

Kakashi was walking through the woods, reading one of his books to ignore the rest of the team he was with. It had turned out that their mission involved going to the Cloud Village and back again, so he had been with the same few people for coming up on two months now.

"There aren't any villages nearby", one glaring genin noted.

"I'll make us somewhere to stay, looks like a storm is coming", the other jounin noted.

Kakashi barely looked up from his book, only glancing up once the house was completed. He was used to Yamato's construction jutsu, although this was the first time Naruto and Sasuke had seen it, as was obvious from Naruto's reaction, as he excitedly ran inside the moment that the large house was complete.

"Kakashi, you want to talk yet?" Yamato asked, as Sasuke followed Naruto into the wooden house.

"About what?" Kakashi asked disinterestedly, turning a page in his book.

"About whatever's been bothering you for this entire mission", Yamato stated.

"It's nothing", Kakashi said dismissively, walking into the house. Naruto and Sasuke had already taken a room, Kakashi pretending he couldn't hear them making out as he continued on to where he knew Yamato would have placed the other bedroom.

Kakashi entered the room, noting the wooden shutters that formed a window, which was necessary given the approaching storm. He heard Yamato enter and close the door, but ignored the other jounin, instead getting ready to get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kakashi was lying awake, his head on his pack and one visible eye staring at the wall. In the room down the hall, Naruto was snoring loudly. Kakashi found himself feeling sorry for Sasuke, who was sleeping in the same room as the blond, although the noise was at least partially drowned out by the rain hammering against the window shutters.

"You're thoughts are keeping me awake", Yamato complained.

"Yeah, with all the noise from Naruto and the storm, it's me that's keeping you awake", Kakashi responded sarcastically.

"People snore, rain makes noise, but Kakashis don't normally think."

"Based on all the Kakashis you know?"

"Yeah, whatever, so what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Not important."

"Kakashi –"

"Not important", the silver-haired man repeated.

"Fine", Yamato replied, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. The older jounin was still thinking about what Iruka had said now almost three months ago...

_** "I never said I didn't want you, after all, I think you're just as hot as apparently every other guy in the village does, it's just..."**_

_** "Just what?" Kakashi prompted. **_**Just hurry up and end this conversation, **_**Kakashi said to himself, **_**then we can get onto the really good bit...in your bedroom. Although, I suppose the couch would work too...**

"_**Kakashi", Iruka said, bringing the man's attention back to the conversation. "Sooner or later, you'll have to choose who to be with – my point is just that, when that time comes, you may find that the person who you choose no longer wants you back, as they only thought you wanted sex."**_

At the time, all Kakashi could think about was sex. He had spent much of this mission trying to work out a way of figuring out which person to be with, but he wasn't sure about the method he was currently thinking about.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"Wanna tell me what's wrong so I can sleep?"

"If you wanted to figure out who to be with, how would you decide?"

"Well, you've slept with most of the guys in the village, can't you just rate them by bedroom activities? Assuming that you understand by 'bedroom activities' I don't mean just stuff that happens in the bedroom, as I doubt you restrict yourself to private places."

"Funny", Kakashi retorted. "That's all you've got, bedroom ratings?"

"Well, you were asking about guys to be with –"

"That wasn't a euphemism, I meant dating."

"You, in a relationship? Sorry, I just can't really see that happening."

"What about you?"

"I'm still in ANBU, Kakashi, I'm not really interested in making lengthy attachments."

"Well, maybe I am", Kakashi retorted immediately. His eyes widened slightly as he realised what he had said.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Yamato asked.

"Hn."

"Don't channel that irritable genin of yours, talk to me", Yamato encouraged, moving over to lie behind Kakashi.

"I didn't realise...er..."

"What you were saying? Yeah, I got that. Kakashi – mmph!" Yamato was cut off, as Kakashi rolled over, pulled down his mask, and pressed his mouth against Yamato's, all in one movement. Kakashi pressed himself hard against Yamato, the younger man's arms moving instinctively to circle the silver-haired man. Kakashi's tongue moved to wrap around Yamato's, making the younger man groan in pleasure.

Kakashi rolled backwards, pulling the brunette on top of him. He opened his legs so Yamato slipped between them, their hardening crotches pressing together.

"Kakashi, we should stop", Yamato groaned, pulling back from the kiss. Kakashi ignored Yamato, pressing his mouth against Yamato's neck and sucking hickeys into it.

"Don't wanna", Kakashi whined, before returning to suck marks into Yamato's neck. The younger man moaned, grinding downwards so that his hardening cock pressed against Kakashi's.

"Too many layers", Yamato complained, reaching down to unfasten his trousers.

"Hmm", Kakashi agreed, leaning up to kiss Yamato again. _Knew I'd get you to shut up, _he added to himself, as he pressed his tongue into Yamato's mouth again. He arched upwards slightly, encouraging Yamato to undo his trousers as well. The brunette did so, unfastening Kakashi's trousers and sliding his hand inside to grip Kakashi's growing erection.

"Want more?" Yamato asked.

"Fuck, yeah", Kakashi swore, as Yamato began teasingly pumping his shaft to full hardness. He shimmied slightly, his trousers falling down his legs slightly to give Yamato more room to play with him. Yamato pulled back, kneeling up to push his own trousers down, his hardened cock being released from his underwear. Kakashi watched Yamato, his eyes darkening as he took in the flushed appearance of his teammate, who was continuing to undress while kneeling over him.

Kakashi went to sit up, but Yamato pressed him back down to the floor, his hand flat on Kakashi's chest.

"Stay there", Yamato ordered, pushing his jacket off and tossing it aside. He reached down to pull down Kakashi's trousers, flipping the silver-haired man onto his front and pressing his fingers teasingly against the rim of Kakashi's hole.

"More", Kakashi begged, rotating his hips and pressing backwards against Yamato's teasing fingers. Yamato did so, pressing a finger into Kakashi's hole up to the first knuckle. Kakashi groaned, trying to get Yamato to press his finger further inside.

Yamato withdrew his finger, spitting on his palm and wiping the saliva around Kakashi's hole. He used it as lubricant, sliding his finger back inside Kakashi and stretching the older man. He soon slid another finger in alongside it, scissoring them inside Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin groaned again, still trying to get the brunette to do more. He pressed backwards, trying to rub against Yamato's cock to further arouse him into hurrying up.

"So needy", Yamato commented, as he slid a third finger inside Kakashi. He quickly finished stretching Kakashi and withdrew his fingers, sliding his cock inside instead. He set a rapid pace, gripping Kakashi's hips to give himself more leverage. He pulled Kakashi up on to all fours to allow himself to pound in and out of the older jounin even faster.

"So good", Kakashi moaned, as his prostate was struck repeatedly by Yamato's rock-hard erection inside him.

"So are you", Yamato groaned, as Kakashi repeatedly clenched and unclenched his hole, increasing Yamato's pleasure with every thrust.

Yamato pulled out, flipped Kakashi over, and pushed the older man's knees up in the air. Kakashi reached down, grabbing Yamato's outer thighs and encouraging him to continue:

"Put it back in", Kakashi gasped out, as Yamato's fingers played with the head of Kakashi's cock, resting against the older man's shirt. Yamato didn't respond, rather pulling up Kakashi's legs and pressing himself back inside the tight and inviting hole. Kakashi let out a long moan as Yamato reseated himself, grasping at Yamato's thighs and trying to get more from the younger man. Yamato lifted Kakashi's legs onto his own shoulders, sliding his hands up Kakashi's legs to press against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi allowed himself to be bent almost in half, the angle feeling amazing even before Yamato started moving.

"So tight", Yamato groaned.

"Move", Kakashi begged, before letting out a load moan as Yamato did so, fucking Kakashi with earnest.

Both men moaned, with increasing volume and frequency, as they rapidly neared their peaks. Yamato allowed Kakashi's legs to slip from his shoulders and wrap around his waist, his hands moving to Kakashi's hips to pull Kakashi up onto his lap. The position allowed him to slide in even deeper, his hand wrapping around Kakashi's cock and jerking it roughly. Kakashi let out one last and long moan as he came hard, dirtying his shirt with his come. Yamato moaned loudly as well, as he came inside Kakashi's ass, pulling out in time to shoot the last of it across Kakashi's ass cheeks. He released his hold on Kakashi's cock and hip, flopping down beside the older man.

"Good distraction", Yamato commented, panting roughly.

"Huh?"

"As good as you are, I still remember what we were talking about before...that."

"Whatever", Kakashi said dismissively, reaching for his pack to grab a small towel to clean himself off. He pulled his pants up, rolling over to fall asleep – or at least to go back to thinking about what to do.

"You want to talk about it now?" Yamato asked. Kakashi ignored him in favour of pretending to be asleep, making Yamato shrug: "Your choice", he commented, before he too went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi was the last to wander out to join the the other three waiting for him.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto", Kakashi said.

"Ready to go?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah", Kakashi said. Yamato nodded and collapsed the house, the wood he'd created being destroyed, so that no traces of their presence were left behind.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto watched Yamato destroy the house with his usual amazement.

"Yeah?"

"If Naruto hadn't been asleep last night, I'd kill you for scarring him with all that noise", the dark-haired genin threatened, before going of to stand beside Naruto.

After Yamato was finished, Naruto and Sasuke went off ahead.

"What did Sasuke say?" Yamato asked curiously.

"He heard us last night. Just threatening me over what would happen if Naruto had overheard and got scarred."

"I see. Do you want to talk about your dating issue yet?"

"You know, my birthday's coming up in a few days", Kakashi mused, ignoring Yamato's question.

"Fine, I'll pretend nothing's bothering you", Yamato dismissed, heading off to join Naruto and Sasuke ahead of them, leaving Kakashi to muse over Iruka's words, and if he really did want to be with someone rather than just sleep around.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Kakashi's Birthday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date). This month is a requested pairing from tineyninja on AO3.

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Kakashi's birthday

WARNINGS: JiraKaka, side-pairings IruKaka, YamaGai, YamaAnko, GenRai, IbiIru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, I had no internet yesterday!**

* * *

Kakashi looked around the room, holding a drink as he did so. Around the room, various couples and groups were separating off. It was Kakashi's birthday, and Genma and Raido had arranged a party for him, but it was now past midnight and the party was starting to wind down. At least, that's what Kakashi would call the various couples making out so furiously they were practically dry humping against every available surface. Kakashi went to sit down on the couch, the only place no-one was occupying. _At least no-one still awake,_ Kakashi corrected himself, as he shifted Yamato's legs so he could sit down, the younger man clearly having passed out sometime earlier, with Gai half beside him and half beneath him.

Kakashi looked across at the wall opposite the couch, where Obito, Kotetsu, and Izumo were messing around. Kakashi looked at them for a while, considering going over to join them. _Although, _he said to himself, _if I did that then we'd probably just make two pairs...it wouldn't really work...at least I don't think it would..._ Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eyes as he went to get more alcohol. _I can't even figure out how to do a foursome? There must really be something wrong with me. Perhaps I should talk to Iruka?_

Kakashi looked around the room, wondering if Iruka had left yet. It took him a moment to locate the Academy-nin, who was perched on Morino Ibiki's lap in one corner of the living room. The T&amp;I shinobi had one hand on Iruka's lower back and the other groping Iruka's ass, while Iruka's hands were gripping the back of Ibiki's shirt, between his broad shoulders, as they made out furiously. Kakashi downed his drink, deciding against interrupting them. He headed for the bathroom, trying to clear his head, as well as needing the toilet after so much alcohol.

He opened the bathroom door, having to pause a moment, as he was swaying slightly due to his tipsiness. He pulled down his pants, using the cistern to hold himself upright as he relieved himself. Kakashi was suddenly distracted by a moan to his left. He glanced over, realising that Genma and Raido were in the shower – or, rather, in the shower cubicle, as the water was't actually turned on. Kakashi finished and pulled his pants back up, closing the toilet seat and sitting on it. The two men hadn't noticed him even enter the room, as they were too engrossed in having sex. Kakashi watched Genma's shaft rapidly thrusting in and out of Raido's hole, the younger man's hips pistoning, making his ball's slap hard against Raido's ass. Raido moaned, his arms wrapped around Genma's neck and his legs around Genma's waist, while Genma was holding Raido up with his hands under Raido's ass. Kakashi unconsciously rubbed himself through his trousers, as he watched the erotic scene going on only a few feet from him.

After a few moments of watching the two jounin have sex, Kakashi found himself growing bored, so left the bathroom to see if there was anyone not having sex, or engaged in activities heading towards sex. However, as he drunkenly made his way back into the living room, it became apparent that the party was beginning to break up. It was coming up on 2am, Kakashi just about registered, as he flopped down onto his couch, noticing that Gai and Yamato were no longer occupying it. Yamato was awake and leaving with Anko, and Ibiki and Iruka were leaving together as well. Everyone else began slowly leaving after that, Genma and Raido emerging from the bathroom only to immediately leave, while Kakashi was left with no-one. _I can't even figure out who to get off with, something is really wrong with me, _Kakashi said to himself. _Maybe Iruka's right, I should work harder to find someone to be with, I just really don't know who..._

"Something got you down?" he heard from one side. He slowly turned his visible eye to the side, meeting the grinning gaze of his former sensei's former sensei.

"I was just thinking", Kakashi replied to the smirking white-haired man.

"I guess that was why I didn't recognise the expression", Jiraiya continued, sitting down beside Kakashi. "And thinking is normally done silently."

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he realised that he'd been thinking out loud.

"Probably just drunk", he excused himself, hoping that Jiraiya would get the message and not question him further.

"Well, then perhaps I should take this away", Jiraiya said, moving all alcohol away from Kakashi. "You want help?"

"Too pervy."

"Which one of us?"

"Both. That's the problem. Iruka's better with this stuff as he's not so...so..."

"Pervy?"

"Yeah, I was looking for a better word for it."

"It was your word."

"Yeah, well...yeah."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, before Jiraiya broke it:

"There's no problem with how you are, you know?"

"Huh?"

"There's no problem being pervy", Jiraiya explained, before leaning in to catch the younger man in a kiss, pulling back before Kakashi had even registered what was happening.

"There isn't?"

"What did Iruka say to you that got you so worried in the first place?"

"That if I didn't choose someone to settle down with then I'd not be able to find someone to be with when I really wanted to settle down."

"But are you ever going to really want to settle down?"

"Don't know."

"Well, let's test how un-pervy you want to be. Say no."

"To what?"

"This", Jiraiya stated, before leaning in for another kiss, this one much more forceful. Kakashi moaned, allowing Jiraiya to move closer. The older man pulled Kakashi onto his lap, Kakashi's knees settling on either side of Jiraiya's legs. Kakashi groaned as Jiraiya pulled him firmly against his chest.

"Jiraiya", Kakashi groaned as he pulled back for a moment.

"I told you to say 'no', so say it if you want, and we'll stop, but if you don't say it..." Jirayia trailed off, his meaning clear as he pressed his mouth against Kakashi's neck, biting to leave a mark as Kakashi continued to groan in pleasure. Kakashi briefly considered pushing Jiraiya away, but the pleasure was too much to counter the little sense he had in his drunken state.

Jiraiya leaned back to admire the red mark on Kakashi's neck, before standing up, the younger man's legs instinctively wrapping around Jiraiya's waist. Jiraiya turned around, dropping Kakashi onto the couch. The silver-haired man bounced slightly, hands falling into his lap. He took advantage of this to work open his trousers, pushing them halfway down his legs before Jiraiya stopped him.

"Well, clearly you aren't going to stop me, but you can slow down a bit", Jiraiya pointed out.

"Don't wanna", Kakashi replied, sounding more like a petulant child than a horny man, but Jiraiya got the message, kneeling on the floor in front of Kakashi and leaning in to lick the hardened shaft. He slid his hands up Kakashi's shirt, pressing them flat against Kakashi's chest as his mouth slid lower, taking Kakashi's cock deeper into his mouth until the head was beginning to go down Jiraiya's throat. Kakashi groaned, tangling his hands in long white hair as Jiraiya bobbed his head slowly, teasingly.

Jiraiya continued to suck at the hard shaft for several minutes, Kakashi tugging at his hair at every particularly pleasurable move the older man made. Jiraiya teased Kakashi's nipples, sliding his hands down to rub at Kakashi's thighs as well, so the younger man never knew where his hands would go next. After he had sucked Kakashi for some time, Jiraiya stood up, releasing his own cock from the confines of his underwear, where it was rapidly becoming restricted. Kakashi almost moaned at the sight of it, his mind fuzzy with alcohol and pleasure, before he moved to kneel in front of Jiraiya, intending on returning the pleasure he'd just been getting. However, Jiraiya had other plans, stopping the silver-haired man and instead turning him around so that he was leaning forwards over the couch, hands on the back and legs spread , with his feet firmly planted on the floor. Jiraiya knelt down again, pressing his mouth to Kakashi's hole, sucking on it harshly. He reached one hand around to play with the head of Kakashi's cock, coating his fingers in precome, before moving them back to Kakashi's ass, removing his mouth and sliding two fingers inside Kakashi instead.

Jiraiya did not waste much time preparing Kakashi, quickly scissoring his fingers, adding a third, and finishing stretching the younger man's ass. After what seemed like ages to Kakashi, but was in reality only a few moments at most, Jiraiya withdrew his fingers, stood up, and gripped his cock, guiding himself into Kakashi in one smooth thrust. Kakashi moaned loudly, hands tightening on the fabric of the couch, as Jiraiya began fucking him in earnest.

"So good", Kakashi moaned, as he lifted one knee onto the couch, giving Jiraiya more room to pound into him. Jiraiya didn't respond vocally, instead gripping Kakashi's hips and fucking him harder, which only served to increase the volume and frequency of the younger man's moans.

"Not going to last long like this", Jiraiya warned.

"Don't care, me neither", Kakashi responded, words beginning to slur. Jiraiya wondered how much the younger man had actually drunk at the party, but found that and all other thoughts leaving his mind, as the pleasure mounted to its inevitable conclusion.

Jiraiya continued thrusting as his orgasm hit him, filling Kakashi up with every drop. The younger man moaned as he came as well, come splattering over the couch beneath him, his chest, and the shirt which he had never had the presence of mind to remove. Jiraiya continued thrusting as they both rode out their orgasms, before his movements slowed, and he pulled back, softening cock slipping from the reddened, come-filled, hole. Kakashi flopped forwards onto the semen-splattered couch, seemingly unconscious.

Jiraiya looked down at the younger man, who was seemingly passed out on the couch.

"You couldn't have sex with so many different people if you were monogamous", he pointed out, knowing that Kakashi was not actually unconscious. He registered the slight pause in breathing that indicated he'd been heard, before heading for the front door and leaving the apartment. Kakashi blinked open his visible eye, looking around at his messy apartment, as well as down at his own body. He ran his hands over his face, wondering who was right, Jiraiya or Iruka?

After a moment, Kakashi pulled himself to his feet, grabbing the arm of the couch as he swayed slightly. He grabbed his trousers from the floor, using them to clean himself off, and removed his soiled shirt and mask, tossing them all in a heap in one corner of the room as he headed for his bedroom. He flopped onto the bed, mind still whirling with thoughts as he passed out, alcohol and post-coital feelings catching up to him as he instantly dropped off, naked and flopped on top of the bedcovers.

* * *

**A/N - Firstly, I am be doing a poll - who should Kakashi end up with! (Note, the poll is accessible through my profile but will give you spoilers for the upcoming pairings, if you don't want these spoilers, PM or review for who you want him with). Secondly, please review!**

**Next Chapter - Kakashi goes to talk to Iruka!**


End file.
